Spirited Away: Sequel
by KukikoHana
Summary: After Chihiro escaped from the spirit world, she forgot everything that happened. Including Haku. 7 years later, Chihiro begins to realize what happened in the past and the dangers she now faces. Will Haku and Chihiro meet again? What new dangers does Chihiro face? Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or the cover image. All rights to their original owners.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey KukikoHana here. This is my very first fanfiction so I'm really hoping you write a review for me to improve. I'll upload another chapter soon!**

~Chihiro~

Again I woke up in the middle of the dark forest. I sleep walked here often so I was used to it. Each time I sleep walked I was farther into the forest than the last time. Looking down, I could see I was still in my red v-neck and my grey sweatpants. My feet were bare. I used to sleep walk quite often when I first moved to this town. I was 10 then, but now 7 years later, I seldom do it. In fact this is the first time in months that I had sleep walked. My parents had talked to a therapist but the guy only said that it was my way of getting over something from my past. However, there was nothing in my past that was that bad. Sure I hated moving here but it wasn't so terrible. I just simply overreacted as a little kid. But then, there was also something in my past I was unsure of. Me and my parents had both lost our memories of almost two weeks, when we first moved here. It was really odd, but me and parents had decided it never happened. I mean what could have happened?

Sighing, I walked through the trees onto my usual path home. I could see the edge of where the tall trees meet the dirt road just up ahead. Just as I was starting to feel relieved, a branch snapped behind me. Startled, I jumped. My head whipped around, searching for any sign of life. But then I spotted it. An incredibly dark murky shape stood roughly 15 feet away from me. Too close for comfort. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and my legs took off, heading for the road. I could hear the figure following me. I ran across the road, my breath shortening. The figure stopped at the edge of the forest but I could feel it's eyes watching me as I left. Even though it had stopped, there was no way I was going to. My legs sprinted across the neighboring field and up into my backyard.

Panting, I stood on my porch, not sure what to think. What was that? Why was it chasing me? Too exhausted to figure it out, I quietly opened the front door and went up to my room. Hoping I wouldn't sleep walk again, I collapsed onto my bed. Shutting my eyes, darkness took over.

The next morning, I woke feeling exhausted. It was as if I hadn't gotten any sleep. I yawned loudly, and rolled out of bed. I did my usual routine, getting dressed in my school uniform, brushing my teeth, and doing my homework last minute before I had to leave.

"Chihiro", my mother called from downstairs, "You need to get a move on or you'll be late to school."

"Okay mom!" I replied. I wasn't going to tell her I slept walked again. She was finally feeling like I was getting better, so there was no way I was going to let her down. I shoved my half-finished homework in my bag and went downstairs. Trying to be sneaky, I try to get out unnoticed. However, I fail.

"Oh my gosh look at your eyes!" Mom exclaims, "Were you up playing video games again?" She places her hands on her hips, looking angry.

"No Mom", I say, "I just couldn't get any sleep." Her face relaxed, seeming to believe me.

"Bye Mom", I tell her trying to get away before she asks anymore questions. She opens her mouth to protest, but by the time she said anything I was already out the door.

About ten minutes later I arrived at school. I was a third year at my high school. As proof my black necktie hung loosely from my neck. My black skirt flounced as I walked and a black jacket went over my white dress shirt. My uniform also included black knee socks and sneakers.

"Good morning Chi-chan", a familiar voice rings from down the hall. I turn and see my best friend Emi. We had automatically clicked when she moved here a couple months ago. We were close enough that she even knew about my sleep walking. Her long red hair hung below her shoulders perfectly straight. Unlike my wavy brown hair, that was a little below shoulder length.

"Morning Emi-chan", I grinned. She hooked arms with me as we made our way down the hallway, to our first class.

"No offense but you kinda look like hell", she told me. I gave her a sideways glance but she simply laughed.

"That's great to tell someone first thing in the morning", I reply.

"Hey I'm sorry", she said, "You have huge bags under your eyes and your skin in so pale. Have you been... You know what again?" I nod.

"But that's not all", I explained, "There was something else out there with me. It looked like a shadow." She glanced at me, looking uncomfortable.

"Chihiro!" Oh no. She only uses my full name when she's mad, worried, or scared.

"It's fine though", I reassure her, "Probably my imagination. After all I was half-asleep." We walk in silence until we reach the classroom. She definitely didn't believe me but had decided to not press any further. I wasn't planning on telling anyone about the shadow but I felt complete trust in Emi.

"Hey did you hear about the new kid?" Emi finally says.

"No", I reply, "Are they in our class?" She nods.

"I hope they're nice", she says, staring off into space. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Gazing in a certain direction, always following something with her eyes. As if something was there no one except her could see.

We both say in our seats in the corner of the room, by the windows. As class was about to start a boy I'd never seen before walked into the room. He had short black hair and almost as black eyes to match. He seemed like the cold, silent type. Sort of creepy too. His coal eyes peered into mine, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Today we have a new student joining us", my teacher announced, "Go ahead introduce yourself." The teacher gave a brief smile but the boy just seemed annoyed by the whole ordeal.

"Rai Yahiro", Yahiro said, with a cold tone. Already I could tell I wasn't going to like him.

"Rai-kun, there's a seat next to Chihiro in the corner", one of my classmates said with a snicker. I glared in their direction sticking out my tongue. Childish but necessary. Yahiro made his ways over to the empty seat beside me. Looking closer at his face he was quite handsome, but his personality quite ruined it.

"I'll be your new neighbor", he said in a monotone, "Don't irritate me and you'll do just fine."

"That should be my line", I retort, "But it looks like it's too late for that." For the first time he smiled. It lit up his face making him more appealing, and less cold. But it disappeared just as quickly as it came. He turned towards the board, ignoring me.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. I didn't even realize school had ended until Emi had come to get me.

"Ready to go home?" She asked me. I nodded, grabbing my bag on the way out.

The new kid is so hot", Emi grinned.

"Except his personality is a bomb"

"I can get over that"

"All you want to do is date him for his looks"

"Is there anything wrong with that?" She asked me, putting on an innocent face. I lightly punched her in the arm.

"Well this is where I leave ya", I tell her, as we arrive at the front entrance.

"Careful on your way home", she tells me waving goodbye.

"You too", I smile.

Roughly ten minutes on my walk home I saw something that changed my life. Although little did I know that I had seen it before. 7 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Couldn't Believe My Eyes

**Hi there! I'll be uploading a chapter every week or two, unless something comes up.**

 **Thank you to:**

 **James Birdsong for the review**

 **Night the Neko for the review, follow, and favorite.**

 **It means a lot to me :)**

~Chihiro~

I kept walking on my usual way home. The sky was starting to turn dark, as if it was going to rain. I quickened my pace, afraid of getting caught in the upcoming storm. The road eventually met the forest I always sleep walked to. Glancing down the dirt path I saw a glimpse of white. Curiosity replaced fear and I began to walk down the dirt path. Last night I saw a dark and creepy shadow but this time I saw something white. Is it a person? An animal? No one goes down this path anymore. Rumor has it this forest is haunted and truth be told I was starting to believe it. Maybe I'd figure out why I keep sleep walking here if I continue to walk.

Hearing thunder rumbling in the not so far distance, I began to run down the path. My ponytail fell out as I ran, the hair tie falling onto the ground. My long dark brown hair slapped me in the wind. It was now starting to sprinkle and I was starting to regret coming. The wind picked up and my body was starting to shiver. I was reaching the end of the path rather quickly. I could see tiny shrines on the edge of the trees. My mind flashed with images. Being in a car going rather fast, flying down the path. I remember not wearing a seatbelt and the fear as my body was being thrown around in the backseat. My head was starting to hurt but my legs refused to slow down. What was I remembering? Did these things actually happen?

I reached the end of the path to find... Nothing except for an old statue facing further into the forest. Disappointment and sorrow filled me head to toe. I fell to my knees and tear slipping down my cheek. What had I been expecting to find? Why was I so upset? As I racked my brain for the answer a large, old red building filled my thoughts. Is that what was here before? Was this another memory? It was now raining hard, pricking me as it touched my bare skin.

As I stood up to leave I heard someone scream. My head snapped towards the noise and my legs took off again into the forest. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I had to help whoever cried out. The branches tore at my clothes but I didn't slow down. I heard another scream but this time it was more animal like. Something not human. I changed my direction towards the sounds. Soon enough I came to a small clearing. Three bodies were moving fast. Two of them were ganging up on the third. Yet somehow the third guy looked like he was winning. His shoulder length black hair covered his face as he fought. As I looked closer to the other two I realized something impossible. They weren't human. Horns shot out from their temples and their skin was tinted red. Huge claws were where their fingers should've been. My head told me to run. And believe me I wanted to run so far from the forest but, something about the boy made me stay.

Then the boy suddenly took out a knife and stabbed one of the... things, turning it to ash. At this point I was frozen, unable to move. I was incredibly scared. Not for my own safety but for the boy's and the possibility that creatures actually existed. As he turned to kill the other monster, the monster raised his arm to kill the boy. Instinctively I shot forward like a bullet. My target set. I wrapped my arms around the boy shoving him down to the ground. Surprised, he shoved me off him.

"What are you doing?" He shouted at me, "Do you want to die?" As soon as he spoke an image flashed. My looking up at the sky watching a bird? No something else, something much more important fly away from me.

Snapping out of it, I rolled to the side allowing him to continue fighting the monster. I sure hope I'm taking the right side in this fight. The boy stood but and slashed the creature's throat, killing it instantly. Like the other monster, his body disappeared into ash. The rain liquified the ash, letting it sink into the soft earth. He turned towards me, his hair pushed back from him face in the wind. My heart surged with so many emotions. Sorrow, loneliness, joy, and another feeling I didn't quite understand.

This is when I found out that the 'it' that changed my life was actually a he. And his name was Haku.

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry if this was short, and hard to read. Lost of dialogue next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Fateful Reunion

**As promised here's another chapter! I'm going to start writing a Danganronpa fanfiction soon and I would like character/murder ideas. If you could message me ideas that would be greatly appreciated :) Thank you**

~Haku~

I took out my knife and drove it hard into the demon's chest, killing it instantly. Ash fell to the flow as it disintegrated. Turning to stab the other monster, I saw something in the corner of my eye. Was there another demon here? Ignoring it for now, I focused on the demon in front of me. His claws were already inches from my face. That bastard doesn't play fair. Attacking me while I was killing his friend. Well... I did kill his friend. With no time to react, my body tensed, preparing for the killing blow. Suddenly, a body slammed into mine, their arms wrapping around my waist. We tumbled to the ground. She was on top of me, her hair covering her face. I shoved her off me, seeing the demon behind her.

"What are you doing?" The words just slipped out of my mouth, "Do you want to die?" I know full well she just saved my life, but she was so reckless! What if she had died. Seeming to understand, she rolled to the side. I jumped up, knife in hand and cut the demon's throat. I was soaked and all muddy at this point. I wonder if the girl was alright. I turned towards her, her hair now tucked behind her ears. I pulled my own hair from my face to make sure what I saw was actually accurate. I couldn't believe it. Out of all the people I would first see in the world of living. Of course it would be her. Her long brown hair sat flat, from the rain. Her chubby cheeks had disappeared over the years and her eyes were a murky brown. She was incredibly pretty but maybe I was a little biased.

"... Chi...hiro?" I asked. A twinge of hope sparked in my chest.

"Haku!" She said, her voice shaking with emotion. Suddenly she lunged at me throwing her arms around me. I dropped my knife, surprised. Instinctively my arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly. I had been waiting 7 long years for this. 7 long years of begging and hard work and in this one moment. Everything was worth it.

~Chihiro~

Every single memory I had forgotten flowed through me. At first it was almost too much. When I was 10 I went to the spirit world with my parents. Haku was a powerful spirit who had worked under Yubaba. The head of the bath house there. She was a witch who turned my parents to pigs. As I spent my time there, I learned about Haku's past as a river spirit in the living world. He had saved me from drowning as a child. However his river had dried up, so he was sent to the spirit world. Yubaba had stolen his name but I had told him of the past and allowed for him to gain it back. After striking a deal with Yubaba, I was allowed to return to the world of the living with my parents. However when I returned to my world, my memories of the spirit world had disappeared. Including my memories of Haku. Seeing him must've popped the cap to those memories. We had so much catching up to do.

"How did you get here?" I ask him, pulling away.

"I spent years begging Yubaba and Zeniba to let me come", he replied, "They wouldn't have let me come but something happened here in the world of the living. Something that's never happened before." Uneasiness spread through me.

"What's happened?"

"I'll tell you about everything later", he said, "But for now we need to get out of this rain."

"What but talking to you is important", I say. He shakes his head.

"You're so cold, you're shaking" I looked at my hand and tried to steady it. No luck, my body was shivering uncontrollably.

"Okay let's talk back at my house", I say, "It's quite close to here." We walked side by side all the way to my house. The entire time, Haku was looking around, amazed by the surroundings. He had never been in the living world before so no wonder everything looked so awesome. I smiled to myself, watching his childlike expression. We arrived at my house, and went inside. What was I going to tell my parents. Not only was I soaking wet and muddy, but I had brought a boy home. Maybe Haku would jog their memories too. As if on cue my mom poked her head out into the hall, a look of horror on her face.

"Chihiro!" She gasped, "Look at your clothes! Sopping wet. Where have you been?"

"I was just walking home", I lie, "Right Haku?" I turn and look at him. He just nodded, not wanting to get involved.

"Who are you talking about?" Mom asks me. I look at her confused.

"Chihiro", Haku spoke up, "She can't see me." I glare at Haku. Why didn't he tell me that earlier? Now I look completely crazy.

"Oh sorry Mom I think I must still be tired from this morning", I say.

"Maybe you're getting sick", she replies, feeling my forehead.

"Jeez you're burning up!" she frowns. Haku sends me a worried glance.

"I'm fine Mom," I reply, swatting her hand away, "I don't feel sick at all."

"Well you're staying home from school tomorrow", she tells me, "Don't argue." I mumbled a yes and headed to my room. Haku followed closely behind me, not saying a word. I opened my bedroom door and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Here Haku you can change into these", I said, holding out the clothes, "You can change in the bathroom across from my room. He grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom. While he was changing, I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and changed into them quickly. Haku came back in a minute or so later changed. The t-shirt and shorts fit him almost perfectly.

"Thanks for the clothes", he said, bowing his head.

"No no lift your head Haku. It's only a pair of clothes." He lifted his head again, yet a look of gratitude still remained.

"Besides I want to know about why you came here. And what were those monsters you were fighting?", I ask him. Something tells me that the answers I was looking for weren't going to be good

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and here you go Night the Neko. Another cliffhanger just for you :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I really appreciate the reviews I get. Sorry this chapter is a little short. Im almost done planning out my Danganronpa Fanfiction so look forward to me releasing that.**

~Chihiro~

"Besides I want to know about why you came here. And what were those monsters you were fighting?", I ask him. He sighed loudly and sat on the floor.

"Well to be blunt, the world of the living has been invaded by demons of the spirit world", Haku tells me, "They have gathered in this town for some reason. I was sent here to investigate why they are here and how."

"We'll definitely not what I was expecting", I respond. This was serious. No demons or spirits are aloud in this world. If they could come here who's to say more humans couldn't get dragged there? I don't want anyone else to have to go through what I went through.

"But don't worry", he grinned, "I'll kick all their asses." Sadness pricked my heart. Haku had changed quite a bit. He seemed nicer now and a hell of a lot more mature. Not that I was complaining, it was just ... different. It seemed like he left me behind in the dust. I don't think I changed at all over the years I lived here.

"So the monsters you were fighting earlier were demons?"

"Lower class demons yes", he put his hands behind his head as he spoke, "They're pretty easy to deal with. But on dark rainy days like today they get stronger."

"Well I'm glad I went into the forest today", I say putting my hands in my lap, "You might've gotten hurt." Looking down at the floor feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You saved my life Chihiro", he said softly. I could feel his gaze and my face began to burn.

"I guess it's a payback for 7 years ago", I replied, finally looking at him. He had a grin plastered on his face and his eyes were full of life. He was as much of a pretty boy as he had been as a child.

"Chihiro are you sure you're okay?" He asked me, his facial expression changing. I was still exhausted from last night and I was feeling a little light headed but other than that I was fine. No need to cause any worry. I forced a smile.

"I'm fine Haku", he eyed me suspiciously, "Really I am. I just need some sleep."

"In that case you're now going to bed", he demanded standing up.

"What?" I exclaimed, "I still have more questions!" He walked over to me and threw my covers over my head.

"And I'll have plenty of time to answer them", he replied, "In the morning." Giving in, I lied down on my side.

"Haku", I said, "I have an extra futon in my closet you can use." I closed my eyes and heard my closet door opening. He turned out the lights and I quickly fell into darkness.

~Haku~

She was snoring within a minute. And she said she was fine. I set up the futon in the middle of the floor. Remembering what Chihiro's mom said about her burning up, I walked over to her bed. Placing my hand on her forehead, I could feel her burning skin. She obviously had a fever. Maybe it was from sleep deprive or maybe from standing out in the rain earlier. I guess it didn't matter how she got sick. I slowly exited the room, shutting the door lightly as I went. I stumbled through the halls trying to find my way around the house. Eventually I found the kitchen and I found a bowl in one of the cupboards. Filling it with cold water, I made sure not to make a lot of noise. It would be suspicious if her parents had just walked into the kitchen and the water was miraculously on. Once it was half full, I found a wash cloth and headed back to Chihiro's room.

Once again, I slowly opened the door. A crack of light from the hallway fell onto her face. She looked so calm and peaceful. She had been cute as a child but now she was beautiful. I hadn't felt these feelings for 7 years. I doubt she felt the same. But that's okay. I'll stay by her side regardless of her feelings towards me. I dipped the wash cloth in the water and placed it on her forehead. She was breathing heavily. Her fever must've been getting worse.

I sighed loudly. This was going to a long night.

~Chihiro~

I woke up the next morning feeling incredibly better. I stretched my arms out yawning. My hard smacked something and I nearly jumped out of bed. I sat up and saw Haku leaning on my bed, asleep. A wash cloth was slowly sliding down my head. Had Haku taken care of me while I slept? I covered my mouth, feeling so overwhelmed. Haku had always been nice. Sure he was a little sassy and sarcastic but he always had good intentions. I glanced at my clock. Shit! I slept in 15 minutes late.

I jumped out of bed getting ready in less than 10 minutes. I put my hair up in a ponytail and loosened my school necktie. Slipping on my shoes, I grabbed my bag. Haku twitched.

"Haku?" I said walking over to him. I touched his shoulder and he immediately jolted up.

"Hmm what?" He said, still half asleep.

"I have to go to school" I explained, "I'll see you later." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I could feel blush appear on my cheeks.

"Thank you for taking care of me Haku", I say, "I really appreciate it." He simply nodded and slumped to the ground, falling asleep again. I hope he wouldn't remember me kissing his forehead.

 **Thank you again for sticking with me so far :) Another chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

**I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. But thank you to Shimmerbreeze and Moolight1258 for following! And of course thank you to Night the Neko for your continued support! I appreciate all of you and the views I've got so far for my first fanfiction :)**

~Chihiro~

I arrived at school without any delay. As much as I loved Emi I definitely couldn't tell her about Haku. If I told her a spirit was living in my house and how I was spirited away as a child she probably would just think I'm insane or sleep deprived. Not to mention he's invisible to normal humans. Now that I think about why was I able to see Haku? My parents were also spirited away and spent just as much time there as I did. Was it because they were turned into pigs? Hmmm.

"Chi-chan!" A voice squealed. Two arms were thrown around my neck and a head rested on my shoulder. Right away I knew who it was.

"What's up Emi?" I answered, "Still after the new guy?" She poked my cheek and removed her arms from around me.

"Of course silly!" She grinned, "Ready for class?" I nodded.

"Oh yeah did you figure out what you saw in the forest?" She asked me, putting her hands behind her back. My blood ran cold. This is exactly what I didn't want her to ask.

"No I didn't", I lied, "Like I told you I was exhausted. Probably imagined the whole thing." She peered into my face looking suspicious.

We stepped into our classroom in silence. Emi saw right through my lie but she decided to leave it alone. She was a good read of situations so she must've realized it was best not to push further. She moved to her desk in the front of the class while I moved to my desk next to Yahiro. He was already sitting down and had a scowl on his face.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning", I said as I passed him.

"What do you want me to do?" He responded not looking at me, "Fake smile and socialize with everyone? I don't see you doing that." He had a point. The only person I really talked to was Emi.

"Fair point", I said sitting down. He turned and looked at me his hand on his chin.

"Wow you're pretty honest aren't you?" He asked me.

"Would you rather me lie?" I said turning to him. He leaned forward looking intrigued.

"You're pretty weird aren't you?" he said bluntly.

"So what?" I spat.

"Never said it was a bad thing", he smirked. I turned away from him and looked out the window. I didn't know what to think of Yahiro. He seemed pretty sly and untrustworthy. But at the same time I think he could also be nice. I could hear him laugh at my discomfort and that made me immediately take back what I just thought. Fox. That's what he was. He was just a damned fox!

I was annoyed for the rest of the school day until lunch. I grabbed my bag and headed down to the cafeteria. Me and Emi usually met on the roof to eat. After I bought bread I head up the stairs to the rooftop. I opened the door and immediately felt the autumn breeze. I saw Emi sitting on the floor by the guard rail that prevented people from falling off the roof. She motioned for me to come over to her. It's not like I'd sit anywhere else since we were alone up here. Most people didn't like eating on the roof. But that's mostly the reason why me and Emi come up here to eat. We didn't want to deal with people other than us. What can I say? We're just kind of antisocial.

I walked over to her and sat down. While I was opening my bread I heard the door slam shut. Both me and Emi looked over at who came up. Of course. It was Yahiro. I turned back around, trying to ignore him, half expecting him to come over and harass me. Although Emi looked ecstatic. She probably thought this was her chance to talk to Yahiro. I glared at her, signaling for her not to call him over. She looked disappointed but complied.

"Did you understand what Sensei was talking about in class?" She asked me.

"I wasn't really paying attention", I said truthfully, chewing on my bread. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yahiro sit down on a bench near us. Probably easdropping. He was looking at us, looking sly.

"If you don't start paying attention in class you won't be able to pass the midterms", Emi told me sounding concerned. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well I'll just cram in a bunch of studying like I usually do", I said with a grin. I didn't pay attention at all yet I'm still the top of my class.

"Shit", she spat, "I forgot my drink downstairs. I'm gonna go grab it, I'll be back in a second." She stood up and practically ran from the roof.

"Wai-" I started but she was already gone. I nervously turned to Yahiro. He stood up and leaned on the railing rather close to me.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him. He looked down at me, frowning.

"Do I need your permission to be up here?" He responded. Well no.

"You could stand anywhere else you know"

"What if I want to stand close to you?" My face began to redden and I turned away. I just couldn't figure this guy out! He sighs.

"Well I guess I'd better take off", he says putting his hands in his pockets. Yahiro walked off almost as fast as Emi. But I swear as he left I could see his reddened cheeks. The door slammed once again and he left me alone on the roof. All I could think was that Emi was going to be disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping Trip

**I recently released my second fanfiction. It's a Tokyo ESP Spinoff. I hope you'll check it out! But enough of the self-promotion. Thanks you so much to the people who review and share they're feelings about the chapters with me. I smile everytime I recieve one and try my best to reply back. So here's the sixth chapter. Enjoy!**

The rest of the day I tried to forget what had happened. I didn't want to think about it. If Yahiro liked me... No it's impossible. I shook my head at the thought. It was already the end of the day. I stood up from my seat and grabbed my bag. Emi had art club today so I was on my own. I went down the stairs faster than normal and made my way outside. Haku was waiting for me at home. I hope he remembered what I told him this morning. If he didn't he was probably worried sick. I speed walked home, not making any detours. When I arrived home, Mom and Dad were still at work. The front door was unlocked so I stepped in.

"Haku?" I called, taking off my shoes. I heard the thump of his feet as he came running down the hallway. He still had on the t-shirt and shorts I gave him last night. His hair was untangled and hung straight down his face.

"Chihiro!" He said happily, "I've been waiting so long for you to come home. How long is school anyways."

"Miss me?" I teased.

"Of course", he replied, "I haven't seen you in years and when I finally do you leave for school."

"Well I am still a student."

"Is quitting an option?" He joked. I laughed, setting my bag down.

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No but I don't need anything", he claimed, "Are you feeling alright? You had quite a bad fever last night."

"Yes thanks to you I'm feeling ten times better", I smiled, "Wish I could pay you back."

"Well didn't you already?" He put his hand on his forehead and smiled. I looked away blushing. So he remembered me kissing is forehead. God damnit!

"How about I take you clothes shopping?" I suggested. He nodded.

"It's going to be a problem if I have to keep borrowing your clothes", he said. I grabbed my purse from my room and we left the house. I quickly sent a text to my mom letting her know I was out.

"I'll pay you back Chihiro", Haku told me. I waved my hands back and forth.

"No need", I replied, "I would be happy to buy you things. Makes up for all the birthday and Christmas presents I missed."

"And Valentine's Day", he grinned. I looked away again feeling even more embarrassed. Was he doing this on purpose? We walked in silence for about I minute. Haku was grinning like a maniac. Did he enjoy shopping this much?

~Haku~

She seemed uncomfortable so I decided not to say anything else embarrassing. We kept making our way to the store in silence. Realistically it was only a minute of awkwardness but to me it lasted forever. I kept smiling, trying to create a more friendly tone.

"I'll only need a couple pairs of short and t-shirts", I said to her. She finally looked at me. Her cheeks were red and her hair was up today, showing off her facial features. She really had matured over these years. Her chubby cheeks had thinned to reveal high cheekbones and her lips were quite fuller.

"Whatever you need Haku", she smiled. As we passed, several people glanced at Chihiro and whispered to one another. They couldn't see or hear me so Chihiro must've looked crazy. I stifled a laugh as we went.

"The stores just up ahead", she told me. She pointed to a little store on the corner. In the window were mannequins wearing summer clothes even though it was autumn. I held the door open for her as we went inside. The store smelled like stained wood and perfume. An odd combination. The racks were full of shorts and t-shirts. I picked black, blue and green t-shirts and two pairs of tan shorts. We went up to the counter to pay when the high pitched voice squealed "Chi-chan!" Chihiro and I spun around. A girl and a boy stood in the doorway. The girl looked to be Chihiro's age. She had strawberry blonde hair and was considerably pretty. Not as beautiful as Chihiro though. I shook my head, can't be thinking about that right now. The boy looked to be a year older and was relatively handsome. He had black hair and coal black eyes. Wait a second this guy was...

"Emi-chan", Chihiro said sounding surprised. Normally I'd be embarrassed by wearing girls clothes but since the girl couldn't see me. However if I was right then, I would bet that the boy could see me.

"Who's the guy with you?" Emi asked, looking at me. I practically fell over.

"Y-you can see me?" The words flew out of my mouth. I could feel Chihiro glaring at me. Oops.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" She said putting a hand on her hip.

"Anyways!" Chihiro said, "Emi and Yahiro this is Haku. Haku this is my best friend Emi... and Yahiro."

"Why is he wearing girls clothes?" The boy said coldly, "Is he a cross-dresser?" So I was right he could see me too. This is bad.

"No", I glared at him, "I had to borrow them because my clothes got ruined."

"Oh so you guys were here shopping for new ones?" Emi asked. Chihiro nodded.

"We were just about to buy them", she said, "But what are you two doing here? And together at that?" Her tone was indescribable. Wait... Was she jealous? A sudden pain was sent through my chest. She couldn't have a crush on this guy right?

"We ran into each other in the street and realized we both needed to come to the same store", Yahiro explained. Chihiro's face remained steady, not revealing any emotion.

"Chihiro it's going to get late soon and I know your Mom wanted you home as soon as possible", I lied. Hopefully she would get it and leave with me. I couldn't keep her here around Yahiro any longer.

"... Oh yeah you're right", she said, "Sorry guys but we gotta pay for these and leave." Thank god she understood!

~Chihiro~

Haku never lied. So when he did I knew something had happened. A feeling of uneasiness spread throughout my body. Maybe there was a monster nearby. Maybe he just didn't like my friends. No Haku wouldn't be that petty.

"Awh that's too bad", Yahiro said, "How about I walk her home Haku?" The question sent a shiver through my body. What?!

"No way in hell", Haku replied, glaring at him. Emi looked just as surprised as I felt. Yahiro simply smiled. His cunning expression filled his entire face. Just what was he up to?

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: I love you

**I'm sorry for not posting for the longest time. It's hard to balance school, sports, my new job, and writing. Not to mention other hobbies. But finally here's the next chapter. I'll be a lot less busy with school ending next week so look forward to more chapters soon!**

~Chihiro~

Haku dragged me by the hand to the front desk and quickly paid for the clothes. He was royally pissed. A couple people had seen what had happened and we're now starring at us. I could see Emi arguing with Yahiro with what had happened. I wish she didn't have to have gotten dragged into it.

"Haku what's going on?" I finally asked him. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes. He looked like a deer who almost got hit by a car. Not scared, alarmed.

"Tell you when we're outside", he whispered in my ear. He was still holding my hand. It was warm and soft, like a summer nights breeze coming off the ocean. We got outside and immediately Haku's body slackened. Was there some sort of danger in the store? Or was he just uncomfortable socially?

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" I asked him.

"Was that guy Yahiro your friend?" He replied. Yahiro?

"Not really why?"

"I'm going to be blunt. He's a demon."

"Figuratively right? I mean he's kinda an asshole."

"No an actual demon from the spirit world." He said. My whole body shivered. Then what was that whole roof ordeal? Then a thought went through my head.

"What about Emi? We just left her with him!" I nearly shouted.

"She'll be okay Chihiro he's not after her", Haku said turning away. Wait did that mean Yahiro was after someone specific?

"Then who is he after?" I asked. But really I knew the answer. I just didn't want to admit it.

"You." My heart stopped. Why would he be after me of all people?

"I know I have a hell a hell of a lot more explaining to do", he said, "I'll explain everything later."

"Haven't heard that one before." I replied my tone a little edgy. He looked at me with soft eyes and put a hand up to my cheek.

"Trust me", he smiled. How could I say no to that? He's playing dirty. I sighed and looked down feeling embarrassed that his hand was still on my cheek. Not to mention he was also still holding my hand. But this was just how Haku works. There was no hidden intentions or feelings behind them. That's what I just needed to tell myself so I wouldn't get my hopes up.

"Okay but promise me you'll explain", I said leaning in closer to his face on impulse. He began to lean in, ever so slightly, but pulled away and turned to the side. My heart nearly snapped in two. And here I was telling myself not to get my hopes up just two seconds ago and what do I do?

"Sorry Chihiro", he said sadly.

"I don't know what you mean. What are you sorry for? It's fine if you don't... ", my words trailed off as my throat began to hurt. I holding in tears that I so rarely let flow. It's fine. It's fine. It's fine. I told myself that over and over again. Why was I so upset about this? Today just wasn't a good day.

"Chihiro look..." He started but I held up my hand to stop him.

"No harm no foul right?" I said, forcing a smile. As soon as he saw my smile his face saddened tenfolds. I turned away from him and started walking down the street. My pace quickened and soon I was running. Running away from the pain, the embarrassment and my feelings. Running away from Haku.

~Haku~

I'm such an idiot. Here she was in front of me leaning in for a kiss and I had to go and reject her. I wanted to scream, curl up into a ball and die. Nothing hurts more than faking a smile. And I made her do it. For the first time I hated myself. Truthfully, I love Chihiro. She's amazing, strong, and beautiful. Kind, compassionate, and worries about others before she worries about herself. I even love her stubbornness, rash decisions, and selfless attitude that gets herself hurt in the process. I pulled away for a completely different reason. I was running out of time. I have to clear this whole situation up.

My legs took off in the direction Chihiro ran. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. This is going to be fine. This is going to be fine. This is... definitely going to be fine!

~Chihiro~

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I guess I would have to accept that I like Haku now. No not not the right word. I love him. I was trying to hold myself back because I thought he didn't share the same feelings and clearly I was right. Turning left, I ran into a park I used to go to as a child. It was hard fitting in when I first came to school here but after a couple weeks I fit in. Whenever I got upset I would come here and sit on the broken swing that wouldn't budge an inch. I made my way over to the swing and sat in it. It was a little small for me but I didn't care. A small part of me wanted Haku to find me. I closed my eyes, making the tears stop. I sat like this for minutes, not thinking anything. I was empty. But then I heard the unexpected sound of heavy breathing just ahead of me. No way. My eyes were blurry from the water but as I kept blinking I saw the man in front of me. But it wasn't who I was expecting it to be.

"Yahiro?" My voice cracked with fear. I wiped my eyes quickly and stood up. I needed to run.

"I assume he told you about me", he said in a monotone voice. I simply nodded.

"Then no further explanation is needed", he went on, "I'm here to kill you." Haku didn't say he was going to kill me! Haku... My eyes started to tear up again.

"I still don't know why though", I said, "Tell me why first." He looked annoyed. Then I noticed something about his eyes. They were darker and cloudy. Like he wasn't really here. It was hard to explain.

"God you humans are so annoying", he replied, "You're the only human to leave the spirit world alive, besides you're parents. But they did the right thing and didn't attach themselves to their lost memories like you did. You remembered Haku and the time you spent in the spirit world."

"Is that so bad?"

"No human can know of the spirit world and still live."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Yahiro can't you just saw I forgot and get over it?"

"Haven't you realized it yet human? I'm not Yahiro. At least not consciously." He grinned. I backed up. What did he mean?

"But enough chit-chat", he said, a sly smile creeping up on his face. His canines were larger and sharper than normal and his finger nails had started to grow into claws. He was becoming a demon. Yahiro raised his hand in the air prepared to come down on my throat. I threw my arms in the air to protect myself and closed my eyes. I heard the air slice and pain run through my body. But it wasn't the kind of pain I was expecting. For one it was on my side and two I was falling. My eyes opened to see the world going sideways as I hit the ground. My head turned and I saw the man on top of me. His dark brown hair falling down in front of his face. He lifted his head up and our eyes met.

"Chihiro God damnit I love you!"

 **Im going to be honest. Going into this chapter I was totally not going to make a love scene let alone a confession. So I hope you all enjoyed! Look forward to the next chapter where you'll learn why Haku the idiot didn't kiss her!**

 **3 Thank you guys for all the support I really appreciate every single one of you who reads my work.**


	8. Chapter 8: Limited Time

**Finished my last final this morning! I won't have to deal with anymore school for a couple months so I'll have time to write for all three of my fanfictions. One of which I started today. But once again thank you all for your continued support and feedback. Have a great day!**

~Chihiro~

"Chihiro God damnit I love you!" All of the fear and the anxiety I had been feeling just moments before vanished. All I wanted to do was throw my arms around him and not let go but we had other things to deal with. I could see Yahiro clearly irritated by Haku interrupting my murder.

"Haku behind you!", I screamed and Yahiro came at us. Haku moved fast, rolling off me and getting up, ready to fight. He was holding a knife in each hand. Where he had them before the fight I don't know.

"Do you really want to hurt this innocent human's body?" Yahiro sneered. He mentioned this earlier. Was Yahiro simply being possessed by a demon? It makes sense. He doesn't seem like the same person that was up on the roof with me that day.

"You possessed a human? Are you insane?" Haku said, "It's forbidden, even for demons." Haku backed off, clearly not wanting to harm Yahiro's body. The demon took a step towards us, a grin plastered on his face. What were we supposed to do? Haku looked deep in thought, yet still alert. He turned to me and smiled. It gave me a little assurance. Maybe he could perform some kind or exorcism or drive the demon out of Yahiro. My thoughts were shot down when Haku suddenly grabbed my hand and took of running. He pulled me along behind him, running as fast as he could. The demon was stunned but soon recovered.

"Cowards!" It screeched, "There's more than just me after that girl!" There's more demons here to kill me? Then Haku's word played through my head over and over again. 'The world of the living has been invaded by demons of the spirit world. They have gathered in this town for some reason.' Could I have been the reason the demons have come to this town? I felt awful.

"Haku it looks like he isn't following us", I said. He slowed his pace.

"He must not want any humans to see him", Haku muttered, "Even though most wouldn't be able to." We stood in silence not looking each other in the eye.

"Haku I just want to tell you-", I started but Haku cut me off.

"I don't want you to respond", he said, "I told you I loved you so that when its time for me to leave you'll know how I felt."

"When it's time for you to leave?" I stuttered, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the spirit world", he replied, "Yubaba only gave me permission to be here for a week. It's already been five days." I was stunned, Haku was leaving?

"But I've only been with you for two days! Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was going to be able to see you whenever I wanted for the rest of my life!"

"I'm sorry" he said looking at the ground, "But don't worry I'll take care of your demon problem before I leave." Tears filled my eyes.

"I'm not worried about that!" I shouted, turning away. Why couldn't he see how much I wanted him in my life. How happy I was when he came back and the sorrow I now held in my heart because he was leaving.

"Chihiro wait! Not this again", he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

~Haku~

She wasn't going to run off again crying. I wouldn't let her. She shouldn't cry over something like this. I wasn't worth her sorrow.

"Let's just make good use of the time I have left", I told her. She simply nodded and I let go of her arm.

"I'm still incredibly angry", she said.

"I don't blame you."

We walked back to her house in silence. She was still royally pissed and I didn't want to provoke her. I wish I had found her the second I came to this world but instead I went around killing as many demons as I could. There's only two left in this town. But more would come as long as Chihiro had her memories. Ill definitely solve her problem.

~Chihiro~

The entire way home I just wanted to beat up Haku. Punch him in the face a couple times would do. I was just so angry. I wish he'd told me he would be leaving. But would I be as close to him as I am now? Would I have distanced myself from him to keep myself from hurting?

I opened the front door and stepped inside. Mom was in the kitchen and Dad was sitting in the living room.

"Chihiro is that you?" My mom called.

"Yeah it's me. Sorry I'm late", I said. I headed to my room and shut the door. I sat on my bed and Haku went into the bathroom to change into the new clothes I got him. I lied down and covered my face with my hands. What was I going to do? Was there anyway to stop him from leaving? Yubaba is very strict but she can be reasoned with. Although she is very protective of Haku and hates me so I don't think that'd work. And then there's my other problem. Yahiro was possessed by a demon and was trying to kill me. Haku said he'd solve the problem but what did that mean? Would he kill Yahiro? I turned and screamed into my pillow. There must be something I can do to stop all of this from happening. My door opened and Haku peeked inside.

"You okay now?" He asked me.

"Not really but I can deal with it", I responded. He looked down at the floor.

"Why don't we go to bed now?" He suggested.

"But if we're not going to waste anymore time then I want to stay up and talk with you", I said.

"We can talk in the morning", he said.

"You said that yesterday and guess who didn't say anything in the morning", I replied.

"I was sleeping!"

"Excuses excuses", I crossed my arms and turned my head. After a second we both burst out laughing.

"Fine but you actually have to get up and walk me to school tomorrow", I told him. He nodded and got his mat out of the cupboard. He unrolled it and lied down a gray comforter over it. I tucked myself into bed, not bothering to change into pajamas. Haku turned off the lights and lied down.

"Night Chihiro", he said quietly.

"Night Haku. See you in the morning", I muttered. I didn't realize how tired I was until I closed my eyes. My consciousness faded and I was soon asleep.

 **Only a few chapters left. I really hoped you all have been enjoying Haku and Chihiro's story so far. Leaning between two different endings but I promise each one is good.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sixth Day

**Hi guys! I can't apologize enough for waiting so long to add another chapter. I know this chapter is short but it's enough to make at least some people happy (at least I hope). Work has been eating up a lot of my time and I'm going on vacation next week for 5 days. Then school starts again UGHHHH SO BUSY! But don't worry I plan on updating a lot quicker than last time. So enough said I hope you guys enjoy!**

~ Chihiro ~

I woke up with tears rolling down my face. Reality hit me as soon as I was conscious. Haku was leaving me in less than 2 days. Maybe I'll just skip school today and hang out with him. I quickly wiped away my tears and rolled onto my side. I refuse to feel sad about him leaving. After all I got my memories of him back and we get to spend these days together.

"Hey Haku" I said gently, "Time to wake up." He rolled onto his stomach, still asleep. I crawled out of bed at his side, my eyes felt heavy from exhaustion. I poked his face softly. No response. Yawning loudly, I lied down next to him. I stared at the ceiling thinking about all that's happened. Haku came to the real world in order to investigate and get rid of the demons here. But the demons were here to kill me because of my association with the spirit world. Now Haku has only two days to get rid of the last of demons. Is there a way to possibly keep Haku here? Or is that too selfish of me. Maybe he wants to go back to the spirit world. If he wants to stay maybe I could strike a bargain with Yubaba or I could get my old job back and live in the spirit world. But what about my parents and Emi? This is so hard. No feeling sad though. I sighed loudly but it slowly changed into a yawn. Haku's comforter felt so soft and warm. I was so close to him I could feel his body heat. The warmth and my exhaustion mixed and I fell back asleep.

~ Haku ~

My eyes opened only to see Chihiro sleeping soundly beside me. She was sleeping faced towards me and her hands laid by her face. She was absolutely adorable. I rolled on my side facing towards her and reached up grabbing one of her hands. They were a little cold compared to mine but they were also soft and small.

"Haku", she whispered so softly in her sleep at first I thought I'd misheard her. I leaned in closer and kissed her forehead. She said my name in such a pained voice. I knew I was only hurting her by being here. I had to leave soon and I'm so afraid that it will break her. There are only two demons left in this town. One of them is the demon who is possessing Yahiro and the other... The other one is a lot closer than Chihiro might think. I'll have to take care of them both by the end of today. I wanna leave tomorrow for figuring out how I'm going to say goodbye to Chihiro. The demons would continue to come as long as she had her memory of the spirit world. So in order to make the demons stop coming after her... She'd need to forget about the spirit world. Of me.

I let go of her hand and kissed her cheek. I pulled the comforter over her and stood up. I don't want her to watch as I kill the last demons. It's not something she needs to see. Plus I can't fight them knowing that I have to protect her. It'll be too distracting. I slowly crept out of the room and made my way to Chihiro's school.

~ Chihiro ~

I woke up yet again but this time Haku was no where to be seen. I panicked. Standing up I looked at the clock. Where could Haku be? Why didn't he wake me up? Then it hit me. He was going after the rest of the demons. Would he be alright? I quickly put on my school attire. Maybe he'd gone to my school thinking Yahiro would be there. It was my only lead. Hopefully I was right. Oh god please let me be right.

36 hours and 13 minutes left

 **Agan I'm really really sorry for not updating for so long and about the short chapter :,( Stay tuned for more though!**


End file.
